Un mot, un jour
by GreenLoly
Summary: A chaque jour, un mot. A chaque mot, une histoire. Couples habituels ou non, vampires ou humain, entrez, et profitez de ces petites drabbles, de ces petits O.S, qui j'espère vous plairons. N'hésitez pas à commentez, à proposez des mots. Parce qu'à chaque mot, une histoire.
1. Accro

Bonjour et bienvenue sur mon recueil de drabble ! Un jour un mot, tout est dans le titres… Chaque jour, vous aurez le droit à une drabble, inspiré a partir d'un mot, d'un seul. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à me donner des mots, sur les quelles je pourrais écrire ! Je serais ravis de vous contentez ! Bien, alors je vous laisse pour le premier d'une longue série…

Enjoy !

Accro… Elle était devenue accro.

Chacun étaient plus ou moins accro à quelque chose. Par exemple, Alice, au chocolat…. Ou Rosalie, à son parfum à la vanille. Chacune d'elle faisaient une crise si elle n'avait pas leurs doses (respectivement trois carré, et deux pshits ).

Ont prenaient bien sur l'habitude de ses gestes, sans vraiment se rendre compte du pseudo dépendance qui souvent en découlait.

Pour elles, c'était une addiction, à la quel elles ne se savaient pas dépendantes. On se dit tous que le mot addiction est fort, mais pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Pourtant, les personnes les entourant savaient. Elles étaient accros.

Mais ELLE…. Elle savait qu'elle était accro. Accro à lui….

Accro à sa voix magnifique, accro aux rayons de soleil faisant viré ses cheveux au brun cuivré, accro à son rire si grave, accro… Accro à lui. Accro à ses baisers qui la laissaient étourdis, accro à ses mains si douce.

Oui, Bella était accro. Et elle espérait bien le rester.


	2. Merde

Mot 2 : Merde

Merde. Le mot était dis. Pourtant il y a trois mois, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Depuis toute petite, elle adorait dessiner. Tout le temps, même en cours. Alors forcément, quand en troisième, elle a dut choisir une orientation…. Elle a choisis une école d'art. Mais pas n'importe la quel. Une école de stylisme.

Grande, magnifique, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêver. Elle s'était rapidement fait des amies, mais dans l'univers impitoyable de la mode, ou tout les profs s'amusais à leur faire faire des concours, elle s'aperçut vite que ses amies était plutôt le contraire. Cela commença quand elle vit Ashley lui voler ses dessins les plus réussis. Ou quand Jessy lui recopia sa fabuleuse idée qu'elle venait juste d'inventer.

Alors elle n'avais plus d'amies. Elle était devenu solitaire. Enfin, dans le campus.

Et puis, diplôme en poche, elle avait chercher qui pourrais l'embaucher. Bella, sa grande amie actrice, lui donna l'occasion rêver. Un défilé, ou toutes les tenue était a vendre, pour une œuvre de charité.

Alors en trois mois, elle avait tout donnée. Créer une trentaine de tenue plus glamour, chic, rock les une que les autres, dessina même le décor qui viendrais sublimer les mannequins. C'est elle-même qui les a trouver, les mannequins.

Mais la, elle stressait. Elle, Alice Cullen, fille d'un grand chirurgiens, d'une grande décoratrice, flippait pour son premier défilé.

Alors ce fut lui… Celui qu'elle avait rencontré il y a tout juste trois mois, qui lui souhaita bonne chance, à la manière des artistes. Merde.

Alors voila, Alice donnait le top départ de son défilé, le premier mannequins venant de partir sur la piste, alors qu'elle embrassais passionnément son fiancé Jasper.


	3. Vert

Vert. Elle ne pensais plus que vert.

Pour plusieurs, le vert peut évoquer une multitude de chose :

Les pommes, les feuilles, la menthe, la couleur, ou alors la couleur hideuse des rideaux de grand-mère.

Vert. Une magnifique couleur n'est-ce pas ? Vert pomme, vert turquoise, vert acide, vert fluo, vert foncé, vert pastel. Tellement de variante.

Le vert. Magnifique.

Yeux vert. Magnifique, sublime. Yeux vert, yeux de vipère.

Pourtant, pour elle… Quand on parlait de vert. Elle ne voyais que ses yeux. Ses magnifique yeux. Ses sublime yeux vert.


	4. Moment & Noisette

**Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Mais, voyez, juste après le dernier drabble… Mon ordinateur est mort. Mais heureusement, il a ressusciter ! Alors voila un nouvelle drabble. Enfin, je vous en mets deux, pour me faire pardonner… Vraiment désolé ! Je me remets a l'écriture, en notant bien tout vos mot ;p **

**N'hésiter pas à m'en redonner surtout ! Bref, bises ! **

_{« Moment » est une drabble ou ils sont tous vampire. Désolé cet O.S est très court. J'en profite pour dire merci à Artémis pour ce mot, et à Clarinette pour le mot de la dernière fois. Si elle me lit elle se reconnaitra, ainsi que Arty. Bises. }_

Moment. Chacun avais son moment privilégié avec une personne. Alice, quand Jasper l'emmenais faire du shopping. Bella, quand Edward lui apprenais à jouer du piano. Esmée, quand Carlisle l'emmenais a l'hôpital et lui montrait tout les enfants.

Chacun avait leur moment. Chacun. Cela renforçait leur amour. Leur complicité…

Pourtant, Rose, avait mis du temps à trouver ce moment. Leur moment. Ce moment qu'elle ne raterait pour rien au monde. CE moment. Mais elle avait finis par trouver. Leur moment…. C'était quand il chassait ensemble. Leur moment.

_{Noisette est une drabble ou ils [elles] sont à nouveau humains. Merci encore a Clari pour ce mot, tu es une de mes sources fiable, lol. Bonne lecture.} _

Trois meilleures amies. Les meilleures du monde leur semblait t'elle.

Elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant, et avaient toujours été ensemble. Alors maintenant, c'était devenu leur rituel.

Le samedi, elle se retrouvait chez Bella. Les hommes allaient alors se balader, et elles, elles sortaient une bonne veille comédie romantique. Installé dans le magnifique salon des Cullen, avachis sur le canapé, elle attendait que Bella sorte la glace. Trois pots de glace. Magnifique et délicieuse glace. Mais pas n'importe la quelle. C'était toujours la même. La seule et unique glace. Dans les joies, dans les peines, c'était toujours cette glace. La glace noisette.

**Voilaaaaaaaa ! Alors, sa vous a plus ? J'espere. A demain pour un nouveau drabble, je retourne écrire ! Bises !**


	5. Peau

_**{Nouveau chapitre ! Enfin drabble u.u Enfin on s'comprend non ? C'est encore un fois tout mimi tout mignon… Et ont dit merciiii à Fabulafabulae pour le mot d'aujourd'hui ! Bises, et a la prochaine !}**_

_**Peau contre peau, le premier contact. **_

_**Rosalie allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, respirant assez difficilement, fixait une chose rose emmailloté dans ses bras. Serrant doucement la petite menotte qui se tendait vers elle, elle soupirait de bonheur alors qu'Emmett venait la rejoindre et regardait aussi la petite chose. Une petite chose avec quelques cheveux blond sur la tête. Une petite chose avec le nez d'Emmett, et les yeux de Rosalie. Une petite chose tellement mignonne, que Rosalie crut défaillir. **_

_**L'aide soignante arriva, leur demandant le nom de la chose. De leur bébé. Ils avaient longtemps hésité. Mais là, ils étaient fixés… **_

_**- Nina. Elle s'appellera Nina.**_

_**Et Rosalie se replongea dans les yeux de Nina. Les yeux de sa fille. Car aujourd'hui, c'était les premiers contacts. Peau contre peau. Maman contre bébé. **_


	6. Chiante

**Hello mes lectrice (lecteur ? ^^ ), et voila le nouvel O.S ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncez aujourd'hui n.n Hier, par… Miracle, l'inspiration m'est venue… Et trois chapitre d'une fanfic twi light ont été écrits! **_**Nouvelle vie **_**aura son prologue posté juste après ! Je compte sur vous pour aller jeter un p'tit coup d'œil ! Merci, et a bientôt… Pour un nouvel O.S ou pour un nouveau chapitre de **_**Nouvelle vie**_**. Bonne lecture. **

**Rosiiie-Cullen. **

Mot 8 : Chiante.

Il l'avait toujours trouver chiante. Sa voix criarde, sa petite taille, son air garçon manqué, tout chez elle l'exaspérait.

Il aimait lui envoyer des piques, la blesser, voir même la faire pleurer. Il adorait voir ses grands yeux verts se remplir de larmes transparentes, la voir partir en courant, alors que son frère lui lançait un regard noir meurtrier, avant qu'il ne parte en courant la rejoindre.

Ils avaient tous grandis. Il avait continué. Mais son regard sur elle avait changé. Ses sublimes cheveux d'un noir corbeau, sa bouche d'un si jolie rouge, sa peau diaphane et ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il détestait maintenant voir se remplir de larmes.

Oui, il l'aimait. Il lui a avoué. Alors maintenant… Quand elle lui posait la question, il répondait : « Toi ? Chiante ? Jamais ! » Alors Alice souriait.

**Et n'oubliez pas, les rewiew sont la seule payes des auteur de fanfic! Ne soyez pas radin, sa ne vous coute rien ! ;) **


	7. Annonce

Ceci n'est PAS un chapitre !

Bonne nouvelle et mauvaise en même temps mes chers lecteurs, j'ai un nouveau pc. Donc plus facile d'écrire, des chapitres plus souvent puisque plus de bug a repetition mais...

J'ai perdu tout mes écrits. Et je ne compte pas pour autant abandonner mes projets. C'est pour sa que ces prochains mois, je vais être en fase de ré-écriture. Je vous demmanderais donc encore plus de patiente que d'habitude avant un nouveau chapitre !

Je pense commencer par Avec des si, puis les deux fics : Le vrai père d'Harry Potter et Les vrai parents d'Harry Potter, et faire ces trois choses en écrivant de nouveau O.S quand le temps vient. Je vous rappel aussi que les cours vont reprendre et donc j'aurais moins (plus ?) de temps pour l'écriture...

C'est sur une note de renouveau qu'on se retrouvera donc ! A bientot !

Rosaliiie-Cullen.


	8. Bonjour

Le mot du jour : Bonjour.

Bonjour. Tout était partit de là. Elle passait devant lui, tous les jours, en souriant, bien que les joues d'un rouge prononcé. Lui, il lui disait « bonjour ». D'une voix grave, suave, sensuelle et agréable. Et tous les jours, elle ne répondait que par un murmure timide, à peine audible, rougissant et même parfois trébuchante. Elle le trouvait poli, gentil de s'intéresser à elle. Et de la rattraper à chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait. Et puis elle entrait dans l'ascenseur, retenant son souffle jusqu'à que les portes se referment. Un sourire triste, de se dire qu'il ne serait rien de plus qu'un inconnu à qui elle disait bonjour.

Et puis un jour, comme tous les jours, elle monta dans l'ascenceur. Mais ce jour là changea. D'abord, il ne lui dit pas bonjour quand elle passa devant lui, et plutôt que de la croiser, lui emboîta le pas. Il entra avec elle dans l'appareil, et les portes se referment sur les deux, dans le silence. Il finit par sourire.

-Bonjour ! Il semblait plus gai que d'habitude. C'était possible ?

-Bonjour... Le rouge n'avait pas quitté ses joues, elle ressemblait presque à un homard trop cuit.

-Moi c'est Edward. Et vous ?

-Euh.. Je... Tu.. Je... Bella. Elle avait bégayer, impossible de faire autre chose.

Edward ne dit rien, sourit seulement. Puis l'étage de Bella sonna, la clochette résonnant à leurs oreilles. Bella sortit, sans un regard, très vite, gêné de ne pas savoir quoi dire, de ne pas oser surtout. Les portes se referment, pour une fois sur Edward que sur Bella, et ce fut son tour de sourire tristement. Elle l'avait séduit avec la seule aide d'un bonjour...


	9. Abricot

Oui oui, je sais, ça fais très longtemps que vous ne m'aviez vu ici ! Pourtant je suis de retour, bien décidée à tenter de poster une fois tous les jours ! J'espère que cette drabble de reprise vous plaira,

Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Abricot :

Le brun courrait dans un magasin, complètement affolé. Il allait se faire tuer. Réellement. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il le savait, Rosalie avait une certaine addiction à l'abricot. En confiture, en marmelade, en tarte, ou rien que pour le fruit. Elle adorait ça. Et là, elle n'en avait plus. Pour une Rosalie en temps normal, ça aurait pu passer, bien sûr...

Sauf que cette Rosalie là, elle était enceinte. Et avait vraiment vraiment envie d'abricot. Sous toute les formes possibles. C'est pour ça qu'il avait un caddy rempli, et qu'il courrait vers la caisse. Dedans, il y avait de tout. Des beignets à l'abricot, de la confiture d'abricot, de la gelée d'abricot, de la tarte à l'abricot, de la tartelette à l'abricot, petit gâteau à l'abricot, et autre. Forcément, quand il arriva à la caisse, la jeune-femme qui s'occupa de ses courses fit une drôle de tête...


	10. Pianissimo

**Et voilà, une nouvelle drabble !**

**Pour écrire, et donc laisser voguer mes doigts sur le clavier pour celle ci, j'ai écouter le laissé allé, d'autres doigts, sur un tout autre clavier : Une interpretation de la Lettre à Elise. Je vous met donc je vous met donc le lien, en espérant que votre lecture collera avec la musique, ou au moins que vous verrez quel moment corresponds au quel ! ^^**

**http watch?feature= player _embedded&v= P44k6oLxnEk**

**(Pensez à enlever les espaces ! )**

**Le mot du jour est « pianissimo ».**

**Voilà voilà ^^ Bonne lecture, et profitez bien !**

Edward rentrait, furieux chez lui, talonné de près par Alice. D'un geste rageur, il lança son sac sur un des fauteuils, et son pas hargneux se dirigea vers son grand piano noir. Alice, elle, le suivait, sans rien dire, en étant incapable. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et garda le silence. Son frère n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Edward lui, installa ses doigts sur le piano, et se mit à jouer, furieux, contre lui, contre Elle, contre eux. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer La Lettre à Elise, et il y mit tout son cœur. Les notes s'envolèrent, traduisant le mal être de l'adolescent, devant les brimades que ces idiots faisaient subir à sa douce. Les notes se firent aussi rageuses que lui même, rapides.

Ses mains glissaient, encore et encore sur le piano, tandis qu'Alice fermait les yeux. Lui, avait oublié sa présence il ne pensait plus qu'à sa belle. Il ne voulait plus que son cœur à Elle saigne. Plus jamais. Elle était trop belle pour ça. Beaucoup trop. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Tellement pas. Alors pourquoi ils lui faisaient subir tout ça ?

Edward se concentra. La belle avait encore pleuré à cause d'eux. A cause de leurs insultes. Ses notes, restèrent furieuse, mais se firent frustrées. Il ne pouvait, absolument rien faire, contre tout ça. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était la fille du Sherif, petite et maladroite, un peu ronde, impopulaire. Et lui, il l'était populaire. Alors il se taisait.

La musique s'envola, plus douce. Il la revoyait, dans sa robe bleue, le jour du bal, seule, dans son coin. Mais Elle était venue tout de même. Il ne voyait qu'Elle, tant Elle était belle. C'était la plus belle, a ses yeux, dans son cœur.

Les notes se refirent frustrées. Il ne l'aurait jamais. Il ne pourrait pas. Pourtant il l'aimait. Il se calma. Tenta du moins. Ses doigts se firent doux sur les touches noires et blanches. Son cœur battit plus fort.

Il l'aimait, depuis le début. Il finirait par passer au delà de tout ça. Et il l'aurait, sa Bella. Alors tout doucement, ses doigts se firent doux, encore plus, et il termina, en **pianissimo**, la musique. Au diable les gens. Il n'avait besoin que d'elle...


	11. Porte

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici une nouvelle drabble, avec pour mot « porte ». Et cette drabble est la suite d'une précédente, postée il y a longtemps : « Bonjour ». N'hésitez donc pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil pour vous le rappelez avant ! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Quand à celui d'hier, un autre mot lui fera une suite, pour les personnes dont la fin aurait frustré ! XD**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Depuis l'épisode de l'entrée dans l'ascenseur, Edward avait totalement changé ses habitudes. Il habitait dans le même immeuble que Bella, d'où le fait qu'ils se croisent régulièrement. D'habitude, il sortait rejoindre sa sœur à cette heure là, vers 14h, quand Bella elle, rentrait du travail. Mais depuis, pour pouvoir prendre l'ascenseur, avec elle, il avait tout changer. Désormais il voyait sa sœur le matin, et rentrait pour 14h. De façon à prendre l'ascenseur, durant deux étages, avec elle.

Et derrière les portes mécaniques de métal, il profitait de sa présence. Essayait de lui faire la conversation. « Bonjour ? Comment allez vous ? Vous habitez ici également ? Et vous bossez ou ? » Chaque jour était une question. Chaque jour, derrière ces portes, pour Bella, c'était un supplice agréable. Agréable, parce qu'elle était avec lui, qu'elle profitait de sa présence. Un supplice car elle bégayait à chaque fois, qu'il lui semblait passer pour une idiote devant lui.

Pourtant chaque jour, Edward tombait un peu plus amoureux de la belle. Ils arrivaient à parler un peu plus, de temps en temps. A se recroiser dans la journée. A parler. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'arrivait à faire un pas, pour se rapprocher. A formuler une invitation. Non, ils profitaient juste de ces quelques minutes derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

C'est pour ça qu'Edward tenait à ce petit moment. Y allait toujours à l'heure. Pourtant, un jour, son bus prit du retard. Il arriva en retard. La petite brune était déjà dans la petite cabines, et les portes se refermaient bien vite sur la silhouette. Alors il courut, et glissa sa main entre les portes. Trois de ses doigts furent brisés, mais pourtant, même devant l'air paniqué de la petite Bella, quand il vit les portes se rouvrirent, il ne put que sourire.

**Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commentez, pour proposez un mot ou dire ce que vous en pensez ! **


End file.
